


【JS】情人节与红玫瑰（R）

by yesterdayrain



Series: 节日系列 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: -秘书 J x 总裁 S-霸道总裁是个傲娇怎么办，急在线等-节日系列之二
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔
Series: 节日系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913866
Kudos: 3





	【JS】情人节与红玫瑰（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

01

“松本润，这就是你花了一下午给我做的报告？实习生都能做得比你好！”樱井翔把一叠纸用力摔在了桌上，哗啦一声纸张四散，有几张飞到了他的身上再缓缓跌落在了桌角边。

松本润一声不吭，只是低着头默默捡起了掉落的报告，熟稔地整理好重新放回了桌上。眼看着老板并没有停下来的意思，这种时候说话并不是个好主意。他微微动了动嘴唇，选择继续保持沉默。

樱井翔的怒火的来得莫名其妙。这份报告虽然谈不上有多完美，但作为秘书他能做的都做了，樱井抓着不放的不过是无伤大雅的小错误。这要是换成以前，樱井翔会笑着告诉他这里不该这样，会认真教他怎么才是合适的写法。松本润在心底暗自叹气，他们已经回不去从前了。

圣诞节的那晚发生的一切还历历在目，就算闭上眼也能想起他的一举一动、一颦一笑。松本润不后悔，也明白樱井翔别扭的原因。这一个多月来，樱井总裁生人勿近的气势一天比一天严重，对普通员工还好一点，不至于无端发火，但对他的秘书几乎是没给过好脸色。

就像现在这样。

“对不起老板，是我失职了。”他终于肯抬起头看双手撑着办公桌眉头紧蹙的樱井翔。

每次都是这样，不管他怎么发火，松本润一直这幅态度，从来不为自己辩解，低头就是认错道歉。这让樱井翔的火气哽在嗓间不上不下，难受的反而是他自己。他冷哼一声，把报告拿起来丢进了一旁的碎纸机。

“全部重做，下班前做不完你也别下班了。”

松本润扫了一眼边上的挂钟，离下班还有不到一个小时的时间。果然被讨厌了呢，松本这样想着把目光收回来看向了樱井翔的领口处，可他又为什么要戴这条领带呢？

樱井觉察到松本润正盯着自己看，熟悉的眼神中又多了几分探究，似要把他看穿一般。他低头瞥到了胸前那抹红色，急忙转过身去掩去了自己不自然的表情。

“你先回去吧。”

“樱井さん，那晚——”松本润犹豫了一下欲言又止，“我们要不谈谈？”

“出去。”樱井翔没有回头，侧身指了指大门重复道。

“……是。”

02

随着大门被轻轻关上的声音，樱井翔紧紧攥着红领带的手指才缓缓放开。他也不知道他在瞎折腾些什么，松本润的忍耐力和好脾气远远超出他的预料。樱井觉得自己在迷宫里迷失了，而莫名烧掉地图的人也不是别人，他只能认命地在死胡同里打转。

他戴这条领带没有别的意思，喜欢罢了。而对松本润没事找事也没别的意思，气不顺而已。

樱井翔拉过转椅坐下，夜幕下的车水马龙和平安夜那天似乎没什么区别。该死的，樱井有意想要无视那晚的邂逅，偏偏记忆潮水般冲击着他的思绪，他引以为豪的自制力就像一叶扁舟四分五裂。

他从未想过自己会被一个男人压在身下，却面对松本润的眼神心软了。他以为自己会毫不犹豫把那条罪魁祸首给扔了，却实在喜欢时不时戴在身上。他相信他能轻易放下那场荒唐又理所应当的性爱，却看见松本润就浑身来气。

樱井翔甚至找不出一个合理的借口，因为这一切无关一夜情，无关性别。有关的，仅仅是那个给他调酒、带给他无法磨灭的快感的人。

那就开了他吧，一个声音在心底蠢蠢欲动。

不要，我都还没有出够气。

那你以为他还能这样忍多久？你真的了解他么？

樱井翔的瞳孔骤然收紧，他发现如若没有那一晚，他们连朋友都算不上。

只是总裁和秘书罢了。

03

“有吃的吗？我有点饿了。”松本润走进酒吧，把东西随意一扔坐下来，有些疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

“怎么这么晚还没吃饭？”二宫和也拍了拍一个小酒保示意他去招呼客人，自己则是从冷柜里拿出一块蛋糕递给松本。

“加班……在赶一个报告。”

“这都一个多月了，他有完没完啊。”二宫和也哗哗地往杯子里倒着伏特加，往松本润面前没好气地一推。松本润最近的遭遇他们早有耳闻，不同于相叶雅纪认为这是个好机会的看法，二宫是心疼他的好弟弟，尽管自己只大了两个月。今天相叶不在，二宫也就放开了顾忌，“J你到底在图个什么呢？除了他谁敢这么折腾你？我看你早就该辞职了，松本少爷。”

松本润吃着蛋糕没说话，但那神情分明是表示不赞同他说的。

得，二宫和也发现他又说了一堆废话。

“他——”松本润放下了叉子，意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，“只是放不下罢了，毕竟做惯了上位者。”

“不就是被一个男人给上了么，而且你也没逼他。”二宫和也转身又拿出一块蛋糕让松本吃个够，“他这样对你你就不生气？”

“为什么要生气？我高兴都来不及。就像相叶说的，就是因为在乎，才会在意。说明我在他心里跟别人不一样，不然他早就释怀了。”松本润像是想到了什么笑得很开心，“更何况，他那个暴躁的样子真的挺可爱的。”

“松本润，你没救了。”二宫和也朝天翻了翻眼皮，“我是看不懂你们了。”

“别说你不懂，连我都未必真的了解他。”松本喝了一口酒，这才继续说道，“但我相信，樱井翔还是那个樱井翔，一直无理取闹下去可不是他的性格。”

“那你打算就这么干等到他想通的那天？”二宫不置可否，“过几天可是情人节了。”

“当然不是了，适当的反击也是必要的。”松本润用手搅了搅冰块，眼里自信的算计一闪而过，“这样才比较有意思。”

04

秘书是一个很微妙的职位，它的等级不一定高，但一定是没什么人敢得罪的。因为它将决定你拿到老板签字的时间是一天还是一周。松本润以前不仅深得总裁的信任，个人能力也是过硬，所以在公司里人缘一直很好。

而能力越出众，暗地里嫉妒的人也就越多，卯足了劲想看他的笑话。这一段时间来，松本润隔三差五被樱井翔训话的消息已经传遍了公司。虽然隔着门听不见具体说了什么，但结合老板越来越不耐烦的态度，很容易猜到松本润一定是哪里惹到樱井翔了。

有多事的人佯装关心去打听，都被松本润轻描淡写地掩饰过去，可他眼里的落寞瞒不过别人。正所谓墙倒众人推，久而久之大家对他的态度渐渐转变，各种冷嘲热讽扑面而来。松本润冷眼旁观着，仿佛这一切都与他无关。

“加藤さん，请问您跟总裁有预约吗？”松本润翻了翻手边的日程表，确定无误后拦住了人。

“啊，松本くん。我有急事找总裁。”加藤专务随意瞟了他一眼，径直就想去敲门。

“总裁现在很忙，请您晚一点再来，或者由我帮您转达。” 樱井翔今天因为业务上的事情心烦意乱，说了不准任何人来打扰他。

“呵，松本润，你少拿鸡毛当翎箭。你以为你还是老板面前的大红人么，不过是个笑话。”加藤嗤笑一声，“有时间管我不如担心自己什么时候滚蛋吧。”说完他推了一把松本，但松本并没有让步，毫无情绪波动的表情让加藤更加不满。

“好啊，不让我见总裁也行，去给我倒杯咖啡。”眼见事情闹大，旁边围观的人也越来越多，加藤抱着胳膊挑衅，有意给他难堪。松本润微微一皱眉，但随即松开，走到不远处的茶水间倒了一杯咖啡回来递给加藤。

加藤装作伸手接过，却在触碰到纸杯时故意松开手指，一杯咖啡尽数洒在了松本润的衬衫上。“哎呀，真是不好意思。我没想到松本くん这么没用连杯子都拿不稳。”他放肆地笑着，却没有注意到周围笑着看好戏的人不知何时纷纷低下了头。

“是么，他有没有用还轮不到你来评判。”

05

总裁办公室的门打开，樱井翔沉着脸走了出来。

“松本润是我的秘书，不是你的。”樱井翔冷笑着，锐利的目光扫了一圈周围的人，“你们最好也都记住这一点。”

“总裁！对不起，我、我不是这个意思——”加藤急了，慌忙擦了一把额头的汗想要解释。

“加藤，你身为专务居然让公司陷入了税务稽查的案子里，我雇用你是让你来上班喝咖啡的么。”樱井翔把手里的报告用力拍在了加藤的身上，“下班前给我一个合理的解释，否则就该是你的辞呈了。”

“都做自己的事情去吧。” 等人群散去，他的余光扫到了松本润胸前的咖啡渍，眉头蹙得更深，“……你跟我来。”

转过身的樱井并没有发现松本润眼里一闪而过的笑意。

06

“衣服脱掉。”

回到办公室后，樱井翔边说边打开休息室的衣柜，拿出一件干净的衬衫和一条毛巾。虽然现在是冬季，但办公室暖气足大家都穿得很单薄，这么热的咖啡泼上去很容易烫伤。

松本润脱去了衬衫，露出了肌理分明的上半身，胸前果然一大片深红的印子。樱井翔的心脏抽紧，拿起毛巾轻轻擦拭着那块，确定没有烫伤后暗自松了口气。他不由想到了那晚出浴时的松本润，肌肤也是这样脆弱。发烫的脸颊让樱井从胡思乱想中回过神来，他慌忙把毛巾和衬衫扔给松本，后退了两步。

也仅仅只有两步，就再也走不了了。

“翔さん，你是在担心我，对不对？”松本润用的是疑问句，语气却是笃定，就像那晚他问他是不是喜欢他的身体一样。

这是松本润第二次这么叫他。樱井翔的注意力在突如其来的亲密称呼和被拉住的手腕间来回转移，脑海里的弦在这一刻绷紧，他甚至一时不知道该对哪个做出反应。愣了好一会儿，他才猛地甩开松本的手，“松本润你胡说什么！”

“我没有在担心你，你别把自己想太高了。”冷静下来的樱井偏过头去低声道，“我只是不想你给我丢脸，都被人骑到头上来了还在那一声不吭。明明——”

明明就不是这样的性格，和他一起度过圣诞节的人不该是这个样子。

而这样的松本润，他不喜欢。

手上的力道散去，樱井翔竟然有点贪恋那残留的温度。他意识到自己说得太重，都是些口不对心的话语。樱井是个聪明人，他很清楚外人对松本润的欺压都源自他的态度。办公室外的一切他看得真切，一股愤怒席卷了他的内心，毫不犹豫挂掉电话出来给他解围。

松本润是他的人。除了自己，没人可以这么对他。

樱井其实想说对不起，是他这些日子来的无理取闹让松本润平白多受了点罪。“松本，我——”

“对不起总裁，看来是我想多了。”没想到松本润抢在他前面开了口，望向他的眼神也褪去了难言的情感，徒留空白与疏离，“这段时间给您带来了不少麻烦，我也不配再继续在这里待下去了，等我找到工作后会向您递交辞呈。”

“你、你说什么？”樱井翔根本不敢相信他听到了什么。

“谢谢您的好意和一直以来的照顾。”松本润把衬衫放回了桌上，穿好那件满是咖啡渍的衣服向他行了个礼，转身离开。

07

那天樱井翔再也没有走出过办公室，而松本润也没有推门进来。他们似是心照不宣地让这扇厚重的门隔断两人仅存的联系。

樱井咬牙切齿地在纸上写满了松本润的名字，又把纸翻过来在背面写满了笨蛋，最后揉成一团扔向了门。发泄完以后，他又走过去把纸团摊平塞进了碎纸机里。樱井翔觉得自己做着这一切就跟个傻子一样，他用力搓了搓脸颊，强迫自己把注意力放回了工作上。

可一等到回到家里，好不容易压下的情绪冲破了封堵重新占领了他的内心。他开了一瓶酒，一杯又一杯灌着自己。人就是很奇怪，想醉的时候千杯不倒，不想醉的时候意识全无。樱井翔喝光了一瓶威士忌竟毫无醉意，身体却渐渐燥热起来。

他躺在床上侧过身，扯开了皮带用力揉搓着柱身，想要快点释放出来。可无论他怎么努力，总找不回满足的感觉。他望着天花板，前女友们走马观花地在眼前闪过，最后却定格在了松本润的身上。

自圣诞节后，樱井翔有过很多场性爱，但无一能给予他悸动的快感。他的身体已经本能地记住了疼痛过后的极乐，让他回味甚至迷恋。这也是为什么后来他对松本润态度越来越差。樱井执拗地觉得只有这样才能挽回点面子，只有这样才能遗忘他对他的渴望。

从小顺风顺水的樱井总裁第一次遇到了挫败感，让他无力反抗。

反正那晚已经妥协过一次，他不介意再来一次。

明天……跟他好好道个歉吧……

樱井翔缓缓地闭上了眼。

08

第二天，樱井翔起了一个大早。他在驱车去公司的路上一直在思考要怎么跟松本润开口。醒来后的第一件事是在他常去的餐厅订了个位，可还是觉得不够有诚意。

他很少给男性送礼物，烟、酒、钢笔、手表，似乎都是不错的选择，可一时半会儿他也找不到地方买。以前碰到这种情况他会指使松本润去跑腿，现在……算了吧，他这个大总裁正挖空心思跟小秘书道歉呢。

路过花店时，樱井翔停了下来，淡淡的香气拂去了不少内心的沉闷。要送花吗？他这样想着，走进了店里，犹豫了一会儿开口询问道。

“请问……道歉用什么花比较好？”

“当然是玫瑰啊。”樱井翔不凡的气质让店主热情地迎了上来，“您看我这店里也没有别的了。”

樱井略一环视，发现还真是这样，不小的店面放满了各色的玫瑰。他对花啊什么的几乎不懂，就胡乱地点了点头，“那、好吧。颜色的话——”他看了看胸前的领带，“红的吧。”

“好嘞，麻烦您稍等。”店主满面笑意地帮他包着花束，嘴里还絮絮叨叨，“情人节送红玫瑰就对了，您长得那么帅，保证您的心上人啊，一看见花就消气。”

“不不、你误会了！我不是要送给——”樱井翔连忙摆手否认，又突然抓住了她话语里的另一个词，“等等，你说今天是情人节？！”

就算樱井翔再迟钝再不懂，也知道情人节送花代表着什么。他是想跟松本润和好，但并不是情人节和玫瑰花的意思啊。

“诶？您不要了吗？”店主有点为难地看着已经包了一半的花束。

“……请继续吧。”樱井翔叹了一口气。

希望别造成什么大的误会才好。

09

樱井翔到的比较早，公司里的人寥寥无几。他松了一口气，确定周围没人后抱着装着花束的盒子飞快地从专属电梯里走出来。路过松本润的座位时，他把花放在了最显眼的地方，还往里面塞了一张小卡片，上面写着晚餐的时间和地点。

就这样吧，有什么话晚上再说。樱井翔做完这一切，松本润和人打招呼的声音隐隐传来，他急忙走回了办公室关上门，掩去了略微加速的心跳声。

樱井的紧张感没有持续太久，琐事缠身的他无暇去想松本润就投入了紧张的工作。等他结束了一个长达三小时的电话会议后，已经是午休时间。他小心地打开一条门缝朝外看去，松本润的桌上堆满了各式各样的巧克力，他正在和相熟的同事说话。

“松本さん，这些都要给我们吃吗？”

“嗯，请不要客气，我不喜欢吃甜食。”

“真的吗？依我看啊，松本さん肯定是有女朋友了吧。”

“说起来我早上来的时候看见松本さん的桌上有好大一束红玫瑰呢。”另一个声音插了进来，“小心心上人吃醋哦。”

“那个……我处理掉了。”松本润似乎有点疑惑，“没有署名，也不知道是谁送的。”

“扔掉了？真不愧是克己的松本润啊。”

他们后面说了什么，樱井翔一个字都没听进去。女朋友、红玫瑰、扔掉，每一个词都用力打在了他的心上，给人窒息般的疼痛。也许是在后悔忘记写上名字，也许是在失望他竟然猜不出是谁送的，又也许是在执念他有喜欢的人了。

无论是哪个都似在嘲笑他做的一切。

10

临近下班的点，松本润捧着堆积如山的文件敲开了总裁办公室的门。不管他们怎么极力避免见面，职位决定了两天是个极限。

松本润依旧有礼，樱井翔依旧客气，仿佛之前的种种从未发生过。只是，他们不会再看着对方笑了。

“松本くん，晚上——”樱井翔正在翻阅报告签字，说出这句话的时候甚至不曾抬起头，大概只有打滑的笔尖才知道他心中的波动，“有约的话早点走也没事。今天毕竟是情人节。”

樱井其实想说，如果有空要不要一起吃饭，然而话到嘴边尽数变了味。他只是不甘心，他承认心底深处有仅剩的期盼，希望松本润会向圣诞节那会儿一样否认。

但松本润没有。

“这样的话，请允许我先离开了。我明天早上再来拿文件。”松本润点点头，“樱井さん，情人节快乐。”

“谢谢……你也是。”

他大概是用尽了力气，才挤出那一丝笑容。

11

快乐快乐，快乐个屁。

涵养极好的樱井总裁破天荒的坐在酒店的高级餐厅里爆了句粗口。他一点都不快乐，用郁闷都无法形容他的情绪。

松本润离开后，樱井翔一直坐在办公室里，直到接到了餐厅打来的电话。对方声称已经过了预约时间，问他是否还会来就餐。吃，为什么不吃。樱井决定化悲愤为食欲，好好犒劳一下自己再说。

可他现在后悔了。因为整个餐厅都是成双成对的人，只有他一人形单影只。樱井翔也不是找不到人一起吃饭，但手机拿起又放下，满脑子都是松本润，气得他直磨牙。别说松本润根本不可能出现在这里，要是真的来了，他一定会把这杯酒全部倒他身上再让他有多远走多远。

他一边这么想着，一边仰头一饮而尽。

酒一杯杯喝，身边的人走了又走。樱井翔不想喝醉，无奈根本控制不住意识的抽离。他晃晃悠悠地站起来想要去买单，一个重心不稳就向后倒去，径直摔进了一个温暖的怀抱。

“老板，一个人借酒消愁可不是情人节该干的事情。”

12

怎么可能没认出他的笔迹啊。

在办公室里认真开会的樱井翔并不知道松本润看到那束红玫瑰时是有多欣喜若狂，他也不会知道自己随意选的餐厅竟然是松本家的产业。松本大少爷一个电话就确认了樱井翔晚上的预约，很快有了一连串计划。

松本润把玫瑰做了妥善的处置，还把收到的巧克力全部分给了同事，最后才理了理衣襟去见那个两天没见朝思暮想的人。樱井翔躲闪的目光和试探的话语让他轻易猜到应该是听到了他和同事的对话。松本润恶作剧的性子上来，故意不去戳穿，任由樱井露出个比哭得还难看的笑容。

毕竟被折腾了这么久，再收点利息总不过分。

更何况他早退也是有原因的，要帮那两个翘班约会的无良酒吧老板看一下店。松本润算好了时间朝酒店赶去，偏偏在路上遇到了事故引发的交通瘫痪，他被堵在中间动弹不得。没想到这么快来了报应，松本懊恼地锤着方向盘。

好不容易冲进了餐厅，松本润无视擦着汗小跑过来的酒店经理，满眼都是那个站不稳的人。他搂着醉眼迷蒙的总裁，提着的心才缓缓回落。

“你——”熟悉的嗓音让樱井翔一度以为自己喝醉了幻听，扭过头去发现他可能还有了幻觉，“混蛋、你怎么来了！”

“难道不是老板你盛情邀请我的？”

“松本润，你耍我？！”他一愣，想明白了很多东西，当即就要推开搀扶他的人，却被松本润顺势打横抱起。

“你干什么！放我下来——”樱井翔那原本就被酒劲染红的脸颊更是窘迫不已，他恶狠狠地瞪着松本润，嗔怒的样子让松本提起了十二分的忍耐力才没有吻下去，“这么多人看着！”

“这里哪有人。”松本润收紧手臂，不让樱井乱动，“跟我走吧，翔さん。”

“等一下。”樱井翔伸长了手臂去拿桌上的酒杯，把剩下不多的酒尽数泼在了松本润的胸前，也不管自己同样被溅了一身。“……这下两清了。”他偏过头去嘟哝着，“去哪儿？”

“你说呢？”

13.

似乎上次也是这样跌跌撞撞冲进酒店的房间。

松本润把人放在沙发上就开始拉扯身上厚重的外套，樱井等得不耐烦，勾过他的脖子把人拉到身前，迫不及待地送上了红唇。

身上的重量压了下来，一起降下的还有浓厚的香水味，所谓的理智尽数淹没在了意乱情迷的氛围中。两人唇舌交缠，毫无章法胡乱地斗着，谁也不肯后退示弱哪怕半分。淫靡的水声回荡在紧贴的身躯间，让樱井不免有些面红耳赤。松本又趁机加深了这个吻，惹得那人喘不过气来推搡他的肩膀才缓缓退开。

他随手打开边上的落地灯，淡雅的灯光照亮了这片空间。他的老板正半张着唇喘息着，嘴角还沾着银丝，眉眼间尽是残存的慵懒醉意。很难想象这样的人平时是多么雷厉风行，强烈的反差感撩得松本润欲火难耐，一股热流直冲胯间。

“松本くん，你硬了。”樱井翔拨开了额前的发丝，露出了水光潋滟的眼，带着几分玩味几分媚态瞥向了他。

“只能怪老板太诱人了。”松本润在他耳边吐着热气，趁着他轻微颤抖的同时故意顶了顶跨，让那团火热显得更有冲击力，“希望我是唯一一个见到您这个样子的男人。”

“哼，如果我说不是呢。”

“那我会疯狂吃醋，”他捏了一把饱满的臀肉，警告意味十足，“还会把你操到求饶为止。”

“松本润，你一个有女朋友的人有什么资格说我？”樱井咬着唇偏过头去。

“翔さん，听墙角可不是一个总裁该干的事。更何况，那是她们说的，我可没承认。”松本润捏着他的下巴迫使他转了回来，他每说一句樱井的眼里的神采就更深一分，“你好像很高兴。”

“没有，你看错了。”樱井翔抿起的嘴角分明是个愉快的弧度，他用膝盖把松本润顶开了一点，抓住了在他身下肆意作弄的手，“过节不送礼物也就算了，还敢把我的花给扔了。就这样你居然还有胆碰我？”

“没想到你是这么看我的，真让人伤感。”松本润的脸上可看不出有多少失落，他在樱井的惊呼中把人再次抱起，撞开卧室的门走了进去。

深色的床单上撒满了鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，在昏暗的灯光下不算显眼，却格外妖艳。

“怎么样？我准备的这份礼物。”松本润搂着他倒在了床上，“喜欢吗？”

“这明明是我送你的。”樱井翔皱着鼻子轻哼一声，“所以还是我说了算。”

“那——老板你是想要上还是下呢。”

“当然是在上面。”

他一个翻身跨坐在了松本润的腰上。

14.

所谓在上面也不过是两人心有灵犀的一个玩笑罢了。

他想逞口舌之利，他便愿意宠着。

身上的衣物被随手扔在了地上，一同抛开的还有连日来的所有不快与纠结。滚烫的身体磨蹭着床单，汗渍沾染了不少花瓣。樱井翔也不拂去，重新压住了松本润。白皙的皮肤和鲜红的花瓣带给松本的不仅仅是视觉上的冲击，他的喉结轻微地鼓动着，发出意义不明的声响。

樱井居高临下地看着松本，似是很满意他的反应，转而一笑说道，“松本くん，我知道你想要什么。但你只准看，不准动。”

他往手上挤了不少润滑液，探向了早已等待良久、正在不停吐着淫液的小穴。樱井翔用力吸了一口气，试探性地塞进了一个指节。异物进入的感觉不好受，层层拥堵的肠肉挤了过来，樱井也没有什么经验，艰难探索扩张着。等稍微有点适应了，他咬咬牙又把手指往里面送了一点。淫靡的水声让松本润口干舌燥，樱井身上的花瓣随着他的动作掉落下来，更是添了一缕情色。樱井翔扩张的手指从一根增加到了两个，松本润的喘息也变得沙哑，双手握着两人挺立的男根并在一起缓解欲望。

“翔さん，我不想再等了。”

“松本润，你必须答应我一件事。呃啊——”樱井翔像是碰到了某个要命的地方，瞬间软了腰，要说的话也变了调。他干脆抽出手指，向前挪了一点，抬高臀部扶着松本昂扬的阴茎，对准身后的小穴慢慢坐下，“我不允许你跟别的人做。”

又一次进入熟悉的温柔乡让松本润爽得难以自拔，但他还是制止了樱井打算就这样全部吃下去的企图，用力一个翻身调换了两人的位置。松本拉起樱井翔修长的右腿架在肩上，抵住了那一张一合的穴口，灼热的阴茎用力一挺就长驱直入整个没入了紧致的甬道。

“好。”他的声音低沉温柔，“只跟你。”

15.

再次醒来时，已是日上三竿。昨晚到底翻来覆去做了几次，樱井翔已然记不清了。只记得他与他谁都不肯退缩，在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱中留下了餍足的喘息与呻吟。他撑到了最后，却没有逃开无奈的求饶。松本润的持久力让他忍不住红了耳根，似是认命又似不服地斜睨了身边的人一眼，却发现他正注视着自己。

深邃的眼底依旧包含了万千柔情，只是这一次樱井翔有些懂了。

仿佛触碰到了心底最柔软的那块。

“早啊，翔さん。“

“松本くん，你迟到了。”樱井翔的脸烫得厉害，他转过身拉起被子盖住了身上斑驳的痕迹，也掩去了他的羞赧。

“总裁不也躺在床上没动吗？”

“我是老板，你是秘书。”樱井闷闷的话语从被子里传出，“扣你奖金信不信……”

“那我还是辞职吧，反正我做的不好老板也不喜欢。”松本润故意拉长了声音。

“你！敢！”樱井翔毫不犹豫地掀开被子坐了起来，咬牙切齿地挤出一长串话，“我什么时候说过不喜欢了？你这人工作能力没的说，做朋友也不讨人厌，除了在床上是个禽兽外，别的也没什么缺点了。”

“原来老板是喜欢我干活，还有干你。”松本润挑了挑眉，言简意赅地总结道，又赶在樱井翔反驳前伸手拨下了一片留在他发梢上花瓣，“翔さん，你知道情人节送花是什么意思么？”

“……不知道。”

“那——玫瑰呢？”

“……不知道。”

“都不知道你还送？”

“松本润你烦不烦啊？我又不喜欢男人你问那么多干吗！”樱井翔翻过身去重新蒙住了头，“累死了让我再睡一会儿……”

松本润微微一愣，着实有些无奈地笑了。他拉了被子陪樱井翔一起躺下，吻了吻裸露的肩膀，从背后把人搂进了臂弯。樱井的身体轻轻颤了颤，却也没有挣开他的怀抱。

其实不喜欢男人也没有关系，喜欢他就行。虽然前路漫漫，但松本润依旧有自信，总有一天能在他的嘴里听到想要的话语。

等到了那时候再告诉他自己的秘密吧。

END


End file.
